If $x^2 = y - 3$ and $x = -5$, then what is the value of $y$?
Answer: Substituting $-5$ for $x$ in the first equation, we have $(-5)^2 = y-3$.  So $25=y-3$. Adding $3$ to both sides, $y=\boxed{28}$.